Remote desktop systems allow a desktop environment of a computing device to be executed remotely on one system (e.g., a server computing device) while being displayed on a separate client computing device. The client computing device may display a copy of an image that is rendered on the server computing device. That copy may be refreshed on timed intervals or when a modification of the original image is detected. However, in some instances, the display characteristics of the server computing device may be different from those of the client computing device on which the copy of the image is rendered for a user. As such, the copy of the image rendered on the client computing device may not be displayed correctly.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.